


Let The Rain Come Down

by AbschaumNo1



Series: Natural Phenomena [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Gen, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: Evil X discovers rain.
Relationships: Xisuma & Evil Xisuma
Series: Natural Phenomena [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628623
Comments: 19
Kudos: 126





	Let The Rain Come Down

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Dancing in the Rain by Ruth Lorenzo

It was raining when Xisuma came back to his base from his trip to the shopping district. The clouds in the sky made the main area of his base even darker than usual, and so he almost missed the lone figure sitting in the centre of the room, just where the opening in the room loomed far above their heads.

He stopped for a second, straining his eyes a little to figure out who it was, before he recognised the distinct shade of red and the form.

It was Evil X, just sitting there and looking up into the sky at the falling rain. He seemed unbothered by the rain drops falling onto his face and sliding off his visor, and he didn't even react to the sound of Xisuma's steps on the glass.

Smiling Xisuma shook his head. Ex got like this sometimes, watching little everyday things with the wonder of a child, who had never seen them before. Xisuma didn't have the heart to interrupt him, besides, he would probably be fine with the armour.

He tiptoed around the edge of the room so he didn't disturb his brother, and disappeared into their living quarters. He'd make sure there was tea ready for when Ex decided he had enough of the rain.

It took a while, and X busied himself with the little everyday tasks that had to be done, preparing dinner, doing the dishes, cleaning what was left to clean. But eventually, Ex came back out of whatever trance-like state he had been in and entered the kitchen.

He looked surprised to see Xisuma, who smiled at him and said, "All good?"

Ex nodded and took the cup of tea Xisuma offered to him.

He always took a while before he talked again, so X just left him to it while he checked on their dinner and waited for him to get there.

Ex finished his tea, and put the mug down before he got up and gestured weakly towards the hallway that lead to their bedrooms.

X smiled and gave him a gentle push.

"You go get cleaned up," he said. "I'll make sure there will be dinner."

Ex only nodded and shuffled out of the room.

X gave him his space to work through whatever it was that occupied his mind. He hadn't always been this patient with his brother, and it was one of his biggest regrets. And sure, Ex hadn't always made it easy for him, but he couldn't help but think that if he had only tried, they could have avoided so much pain. But they had worked on themselves and they had worked on their relationship, and these days they had more good days together than bad.

X was already in bed when the door to his room creaked open and Ex slipped inside. He hesitated before approaching the bed, but Xisuma lifted the covers and shifted to make a little more space for his brother. Ex joined him and curled against his chest and X was almost convinced that he was just going straight to sleep when Ex finally spoke up.

"I never realised how nice rain could be," he said, voice a little hoarse with disuse.

Xisuma smiled into the darkness. He wrapped an arm around his brother to give him a hug.

“It’s not like there was ever much of it around,” he said.

“I guess…” Ex was sounding tired all of a sudden, and Xisuma said nothing, he just let him burrow into his chest and fall asleep.


End file.
